


Pillow Fort Architecture

by fabulouslaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia is forced to move her big date plans inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> based on a request on tumblr for malira + building a pillow fort

Malia frowned her very hardest at the window, as if somehow her displeasure would make the rain stop coming down.

Mother Nature apparently wasn’t taking note of just how hard Malia was frowning, because the rain kept coming down just as hard.

Kira knocked on the open door to their bedroom to get Malia’s attention, despite the fact that Malia probably heard her footsteps the second she stepped into the hall. “It’s still raining.” She said, glancing over Malia’s shoulder to see out the window.

Malia’s frown deepened, if that was even possible. “It’s not just raining. It’s thunder storming. Like with lightning. So we can’t even go outside.” Malia paused for a second. “I mean, you probably could. But I can’t. I mean, I could probably heal from a lightning strike-”

Kira had already walked across the room to wear Malia was moping. She wrapped her arms around Malia’s waist, which quickly quieted Malia. She rested her chin on Malia’s shoulder, even though she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach properly. “We can’t go outside.” Kira said.

Malia tapped her foot on the floor with agitation. “But what about everything I planned? The nice little restaurant and the park and the stargazing.” Malia looked down at her feet. “I even called and made a reservation, even though making reservations is stupid.”

“We can do something fun inside.” Kira tried to comfort her, nuzzling her face into Malia’s neck.

Malia was still pouting. “Every time I plan a date it’s just us watching Netflix and then having sex. Which is really great, I love crappy movies and sex, but whenever you plan a date it’s like we’re in one of those crappy romance movies you like.” Malia paused for a moment to think about what she had said. “That was supposed to be a compliment.”

“You planned a fancy date.” Kira said. “It’s really the thought that counts.”

“But we didn’t even get to go on the date.” Malia stepped forward to pull the curtain closed, covering up the disappointing window. She didn’t want to look at the rain anymore. 

“I don’t care.” Kira insisted. 

“I do.” Malia flopped down on their bed, throwing her head back dramatically. “Why does the rain hate me?” 

Kira sat down on the edge of the bed. “Come on, we can plan a fun date here, at our apartment.” She poked Malia gently in the side. “Or we can just watch Netflix. I’ll be happy either way.”

Malia sat up abruptly. “Okay, I’m going to plan the best stay at home date ever.” Malia leaned over and kissed Kira on the cheek. “It will blow your mind.”

Kira smiled. “Okay, blow my mind.” Of course, Malia pretty much blew her mind every second just by existing. But she was still excited to see what Malia came up with.

Malia frantically glanced around the room, mind whirring. She bit her lip thoughtfully. “We’re going to… we’re going to-” Malia grabbed the first thing she saw: one of the pillows littered on their bed. “Have a pillow fight. Wait, no.” Malia lit up. “We’re going to build a pillow fort.”

“A pillow fort?” Kira asked. She wasn’t trying to be judgmental, but she hadn’t built a pillow fort in years. Her dad used to build them with her sometimes, but it was a distant memory. “Alright.”

Malia was up on her feet already. “We need more pillows. We should get the ones from the couch.” She paused to turn to Kira. “Right? I’ve never done this.”

Kira laughed. “You’ve never built a pillow fort?”

“No. But this is going to be the best one ever. Because I’m building it.” Malia was out the door in a second. Kira could hear her running to the living room and stripping the pillows. (Pillows that Kira would no doubt have to put back later.)

“Do you need help carrying all the pillows?” Kira called after her.

“Werecoyote strength!” Malia called back. It was her generic response whenever Kira asked if she needed help. Kira wasn’t sure how super strength was going to help Malia balance all of the couch cushions in one big stack that she could carry, but she didn’t argue. Arguing with Malia was usually a pretty useless exercise. 

Kira laid back on Malia’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was a moon painted on the white ceiling, positioned so you could see it best from the bed. Lydia had painted it a few months ago, after she had taken an art class. 

Kira idly examined the craters in the moon while she waited for Malia. It took Malia a solid five minutes to return. Kira could hear Malia walking up the stairs, and then stopping approximately six times, most likely to pick up dropped pillows. Finally, Malia kicked the door, and Kira got up to open it for her. 

Malia tumbled in with a stack of pillows taller than her. The top two fell off as soon as she walked in the door, leaving five pillows stacked in her arms, which Malia dropped onto the bed. 

“Hold on,” Malia said, “There’s three more in the hallway. I got the ones from the chairs too.”

Malia rushed back into the hall, and quickly returned with three more pillows, which she also dropped on the bed. “Okay.” Malia put her hands on her hips, assessing her gathered supplies. “Do we have enough blankets?”

Kira glanced over around Malia’s room and spotted about five blankets laying around, not counting the bed comforter and sheets. Malia had a thing for fuzzy blankets. 

“I think we’re fine.” Kira concluded. She started picking up the blankets scattered around, pushing Malia’s junk out of the way as she went. Malia didn’t necessarily keep a clean room. 

Meanwhile, Malia cleared off her bed to make room for the fort. She picked up a pillow and propped it up against the headboard. She tried to prop a second pillow against the first one, but then they both fell down. Malia bit her lip.

“Want help?” Kira asked, even though she knew the answer.

“I got it.” Malia said. “You can be in charge of the blankets.” 

“Okay.” Kira agreed, watching Malia try to place the pillows again. She sat down in the chair in the corner of Malia’s room, piling the blankets she had collected on her lap. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.

 

In the end, it took them two hours to build a pillow fort to Malia’s satisfaction. It wasn’t an entirely stable fort. The walls were caving in just a little bit. But there was enough room for both of them to fit in, which was pretty much enough.

Kira popped them a bowl of popcorn, and dragged it into the fort along with her laptop. She squeezed in next to Malia. There wasn’t enough room for them to sit up, but they could lay side by side and fit the popcorn bowl in between them. Kira balanced the laptop on her knees. She opened it up to light the otherwise dark fort. 

“What do you want to watch?” Kira asked, pulling up Netflix. 

Malia nuzzled closer to Kira, pushing her head into the crook of Kira’s neck. “I like this. It’s like a cave.”

Kira looked up at the blanket hanging over them. “You did a good job.” Kira couldn’t see, but she was pretty sure that made Malia smile. 

“I did.” Malia agreed. “And it was my first pillow fort too.”

Kira pushed her laptop out between the pillows. Malia didn’t seem to be interested in a movie. “You’re a fast learner.”

Malia grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. “So,” she asked, mouth still full, “was this better than my fancy date?”

“Much better.” Kira said. She leaned closer to Malia and kissed her forehead. “I like your room much better than fancy restaurants.”

Malia pressed her lips onto Kira’s cheek, and then trailed kisses down her the side of her neck. “I like staying at home too. Fancy restaurants are dumb.”

“I think they’re fun.” Kira said. “Not as fun as pillow forts, of course.”

“But I can’t kiss you in fancy restaurants.” Malia whispered, now running kisses down Kira’s arm. 

“You’re right.” Kira said. “We should build forts more often.”

Malia moved on top of Kira, knocking over the popcorn bowl in the process. Kernels spilled all over the place where Malia had been laying, but neither girl took notice. 

The blanket at the top of the fort rubbed against Malia’s back as she tugged on the hem of Kira’s shirt. Kira raised her arms and allowed Malia to pull off her shirt.

“Damn it.” Malia mumbled, working on the clasp of Kira’s bra, “I guess this ended up like all the dates I plan after all.”

Kira laughed and leaned forward to kiss Malia. “That’s not true. We skipped the Netflix.”

Malia tossed Kira’s bra to the side. It landed somewhere among the popcorn kernels. “And we’re in a pillow fort. That I built. Because I’m awesome.”

Kira laughed again. “Yeah, you are.” Malia kissed Kira’s chest. Kira’s leg shot out, hitting the couch cushion propped up closer to her. The pillow fell down onto Kira, and the two on either side of it came down as well. It didn’t take long for the whole fort to crumble, leaving Malia and Kira buried under a pile of pillows and blankets.

“Shit.” Malia muttered, pushing aside cushions so she could pop her head out of the pile. Kira just laughed.

Malia pushed aside more pillows, clearing a path for herself to get off the bed. She began dragging off the blankets.

“What are you doing?” Kira asked, wrapping one of the remaining blankets around herself.

“Give me that.” Malia pulled on the blanket Kira had just taken. “Obviously, I’m going to rebuild the fort.”


End file.
